Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: A Crazed Awakening
by CrystalChimera
Summary: His whole demeanor shifted, he was no longer thrown into a homicidal rage but... a psychotic craze, although he was groaning in pain, he couldn't help but laugh... the thought of killing her and anyone else in his way... thrilled him...(One-Shot, FruitShipping, Rated T just in case)
**I'm back guys! :D**
 **I've got a flip ton of YGO fanfics to upload! XD**

 **There hasn't been many good Berserk Yuya fanfics from what I've seen... _;**  
 **And now I'm here to change that! X"D**  
 **Now go! Let this give you ideas~!**

 **Also, this spawned like 5 other fanfics... c''''':**

* * *

Once again he let his anger take control...  
But this time it was... different...

His whole demeanor shifted, he was no longer thrown into a homicidal rage but... a psychotic craze.  
Although he was groaning in pain, he couldn't help but laugh...  
The thought of killing **her** and anyone else in his way... thrilled him...

The chains that held him rattled as he lifted his head into the air in laughter.  
Reira got scared and hid behind the shocked Sora.

As Yuya continued to laugh, his eyes began to glow crimson, and a light veil of darkness embraced him.

"Warera ga hitotsu a ni..."

Selena looked on confused, trying to understand what was happening.  
"What the...? Yuya..."

"Warera ga hitotsu a ni!"  
Yuya leaned forward letting his head hang for a bit before picking it up.

"My turn~"  
He said with glee.

Yuya was in the middle of a Duel with Barrett, though thanks to the card effect of "Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain" he couldn't fight back.  
Or so Barrett thought.

"What can you possibly do? You can't fight back thanks to "Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain"."

Yuya smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"I have power far greater then you can fathom... I. Am. A. **GOD!** "

Suddenly Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion broke free of their chains and roared out, Yuya too broke free and laughed.

"I'm FREE! Now, this world will feel my WRAITH!"

Barrett took a step back, but not before meeting the gaze of Yuya once more. The teen slowly pointed his finger at Barrett causing the man to shift himself, preparing for the worse.

 _ **"Oh, Dragon that is the embodiment of my darkness and hatred, strike this man down where he stands!"**_

Dark Rebellion let out a hiss before dashing towards it's target at high speeds, the Soldier's Monster's tried to protect him, but were stabbed and slammed down by Dark Rebellion; they didn't stance a chance.

While he was unnerved by the change of events, Barrett felt no need to fear the upcoming attack; a mistake he soon regretted.

It all happened so fast, all that was heard was the echoing sound of a child's scream and bones cracking.

The Dragon returned to the side of it's owner, who was in glee at the sight of opponent lying in the ground, riling in agony. Yuya petted the Dragon.

"Mmmm, music to my ears~ You did such a superb job Dark Rebellion~ I can't remember the last time I sunk my tusks into someone's flesh... Oh, you're so lucky~!"

Although still shocked by what had just conspired, Sora knew he needed to grab Selena and Reira to escape, he wasn't really sure what was wrong with Yuya, but he knew it was bad.

"Hm... kinda a pity I killed him... now who am I gonna play with?"

Just as he finished, he spotted the Obelisk Force fleeing with their tails between their legs, it just made Yuya want to "play" with them even more.

"Aw~! Don't leave now! _**Otanoshimi wa korekara~**_ " Yuya remarked with a wicked grin.

Just as the Obelisk Force had reached the doorway out of the train station, Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion flew in front of the exit way.

"Why the rush? I just wanna play~"

The Obelisk Force tried to run the other way but Starve Venom and Clear Wing blocked their way.

"No where to run boys, the only out of here is through death!"

Starve Venom roared out and it's drool spread everywhere, causing the ground around the Obelisk Force to erode, some of the soldier's were unlucky enough to catch it, and it burnt through the uniform.

"Too bad you guy aren't gonna get that freedom, you guys are gonna be my Dragons new toys~"

The Dragons approached the group of frighten soldiers.

"You Dragons have fun, don't worry if you break them, we can always find more~"

They all roared out and the screams of the Obelisk Force could be heard through out. Yuya looked on, laughing in glee.

Sora tried to sneak Reira and Selena out of the train station but was stopped by the suddenly appearance of Odd-Eyes.

"What the-!?"

The blue haired boy activated his Duel Disk and prepared to fight back, when Yuya came into sight. Yuya stared him down, his eyes pierced his very soul.

"Ah, Sora... you're quite the fellow, you know that...?"

Yuya took a stance that just screamed "Yuri".

"I always knew you were gonna betray the Professor. Not that care I about that old hasbin, he's dead weight in my... eyes... I'm not hunting you down because of him, no, no. I'm hunting you down for the thrill!"

His tone of voice, his expression, if it weren't for the details that made him "Yuya" you would think it was "Yuri".

"Yuya please, you gotta remember what your dream is! You gotta remember that were here to get Yuzu back, remember?"

"Yu...zu...?"

His expression lightened up, looking more like he used to... but, rage quickly filled his eyes.

" **I'LL KILL HER!** That woman... she'll pay for stabbing me in the chest!"

Odd-Eyes let out an angry roar at Sora, and stomped it's foot.

 _ **"Oh Dragon, embodiment of my of hetrochromic eyes of unyielding desires and the very base of my soul..."**_

Yuya stared Sora in the eyes, a blazing hatred could be seen.

"RIP THROUGH HIS SOUL!"

"Reira! Take Selena and go!"

"B-but-!"

"GO!"

Reira grabbed Selena's hand and ran off, Selena, trying her best to keep up. Just as they were about to reach the exit, Starve Venom appeared in font of them, hissing.

"No Starve Venom, keep the girl alive. I want to do it myself."

Reira stared up at the Dragon in total shock, gazing into the eyes of the beast he could tell it was ready to "play", he shut his eyes closed but opened at what seemed like a moment later, as he heard the yell of Sora.

"S-Sora!" Selena yelled out.

He was sent flying into a wall from a shock-wave created by Odd-Eyes Supreme Dragon, Yuya had a hand over his eyes as he let out a crazed laughter.

"Too easy! I hope your ready to die Sora."

Odd-Eyes Supreme Dragon approached Sora as it charged up it's attack, the blue haired boy sighed and closed his eyes, not really sure on what to except.

The Dragon was ready to unleash it's power when suddenly-!

"Yuya!"

His eyes widen and he slowly shifted his gaze to the exit.

"It's her...!"

Starve Venom turned around to face the approaching Yuzu, but with a flash of her bracelet's light, the Dragon disappeared.

Yuya yelled out in pain as his body contorted into a strange pose, he could FEEL Yuri's soul being ripped from his own, he then let out a loud growl afterwards.

"Kill her Clear Wing!"

Clear Wing was smarter, it tried attacking Yuzu from afar, but her bracelet reflected it back at the Dragon. It too disappeared, and that painful processes happened all over again for Yuya.

"Yuzu!"

Reira called out to the pink haired girl, causing her to stop and look.

"Reira!? What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"I tried to protect Selena..."

Selena sorta smiled and waved, Yuzu gave a half smile before returning her gaze to Yuya who stood there, with his hair covering his eyes.

"D-don't... get close to him Yuzu..." Sora weakly said.

"What? Why?"

"He hurt Sora!" Reira cried out.

Yuzu looked at Yuya, concern could be seen on her face. "Yuya..."

She slowly walked towards him.

"Are you okay Yuya...?"

There was no response but a slight twitch of the fingers.

"What ever is happening in their... you gotta fight it! You just gotta! How do you plan to bring happiness to others-"

 **"SHUT UP!"** Yuya's hands turned into fists as he looked away.

Yuzu stopped. "Yuya... please just-"

"Why should I listen to you...? Huh? Why should I listen to someone...!"

He picked his head up, his eyes glowing even brighter then before, and his expression was filled with rage and haired.

 **"WHO STABBED ME IN THE CHEST!?"**

He slammed his hand on his chest, right were he was shot, Yuzu's eyes widened as she noticed it was the same place Yuya always placed his hand on when he felt pain.

 **"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!"**

He opened his right hand revealing the claws of a dragon, he ran towards Yuzu, but she just stood there... with a saddened expression...

With each step he took, her bracelet's glow grew ever stronger. It didn't teleport Yuto or Yuya's soul away, instead it tried suppressing Yuto's soul, with each step Yuya took the power of the bracelet increased. Yuya's demeanor also lightened up as Yuto's soul was slowly being suppressed.

As he got ever closer, and this pain of feeling a soul being ripped also became stronger, Odd-Eyes Supreme Dragon lashed about as the souls of Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion could be seen being ripped from it's frame. A pain that was shared with Yuya.

Yuya reached out to Yuzu to attack, but by then, his hand had returned to normal, and Yuto's soul was once again at peace. He stood there with his hair covering his eyes, he mumbled Yuzu's name before passing out and falling forward, she extended her arms which allowed him to fall right into them.

Yuzu fell to her knees and held Yuya's head close to hers.  
" _Yuya... I promise... I'll find a way to save you... to save you... from yourself..._ "

* * *

 **Eyup... that's that. X"D**  
 **So... nice come back? XD**

 **Has my writing improved...? o3o;**


End file.
